User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 1
|} Sure Give me a call when necessary, I will help you. GG360 :) You are welcome :D adopting wiki Hi Tatooine. Your contributions so far are really good, and I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome I'd be shocked if I wasn't welcome lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 02:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I probably won't be a constant regular editor but I will probably be back. And I usually do better with Categorizing and general cleanup than adding content to pages... Lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::And P.S. I am beating you SaradominO_o (talk) 03:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: And if it wasn't fine there really isn't anything you could have done about it... Just get ahead of me :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 04:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hi i found this place from brickipedaTahu97 10:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Just asking.... What is a Patroller? SaradominO_o (talk) 21:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I could. SaradominO_o (talk) 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::And a side note.... Isn't there just a SYSOP thing instead of making Admin = Bureaucrat? SaradominO_o (talk) 21:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops... Didn't realize that... I guess I am a bit rusty at making pages... SaradominO_o (talk) 22:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. I come from a Wiki that has it's pages made.... I just do fun behind the scenes Stuff :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 22:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo! Can you tell me how to change the logo, cause i have the best logo! and a perfect skin! You could make me a second admin....Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) WTF??? 697 edits???? YOu dont even have 697! You should make it like.. 350Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 18:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello?!? I was busy so I didn't get on much. Just saying. IT doesn't really matter if I get it or not. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :This is just me being a pain in your side but..... You are a Bureaucrat.SaradominO_o (talk) 03:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::A Bureaucrat can assign people to usergroups and all that. Admins have SYSOP powers like move pages and block Vandels. Bureaucrats also have all of those. SaradominO_o (talk) 05:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Users says you are just a admin, You left out the Bureaucrat part =P SaradominO_o (talk) 05:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Just wondering... Is there a Signature Policy here? SaradominO_o (talk) 05:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::That shouldn't be a problem. :3 SaradominO_o (talk) 06:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Now it is time to Start making a Epic Siggy. Neat :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 13:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Badges How Did U add Badges To the wikiaUser:DXG4Ever 20:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ... How is me correcting the Capitalization of ipod to iPod Counter productive? Now I can't even Correct Template:Ipodtouchgen. The thing on the top takes it to the Category:Years instead of the Category:IPod Touch like it should and I can't do anything about it because you protected the page. 22:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Can U plz Make ME a Sig That Says"Duncan A" in Piercing Silver "nd Gwen" In Midnight blue Complet Sig "Duncan And Gwen" Plz Do it Without The Quotes Also MAy I Becom An AdminUser:DXG4Ever 00:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Plz Noet Im Tired Of My OLd Siggy What is Done?User:DXG4Ever 01:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks[[User:DXG4Ever|'DXG4Ever ']][[User talk:DXG4Ever|'''-Duncan A']]'nd Gwen- ' 10:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ... Again. It isn't the Capitalization as much as the Fact that you indef protected Template:Ipodtouchgen so I cannot correct the Category that is on it. And the Page name would still be Ipod nano when it should be iPod Nano or IPod Nano (The way it will have to be since i turns to I). I am not trying to be a pain about this... But that is the actual Name. 02:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What I am basically Trying to say that Indef protecting ALL OF THE TEMPLATES in Counter productive SaradominO_o (talk) 02:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I know what you are getting at. It does make sense also. I was just kinda annoyed that I saw a problem with 9/10 of them. And I couldn't fix them and it said like Counter productive edits after my edits. But I completely understand. SaradominO_o (talk) 04:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just change the protection from Fully to Semi- Protection. SaradominO_o (talk) 05:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In my experience on Wiki's Semi-Protection is enough for Templates and stuff like that. SaradominO_o (talk) 18:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Microsoft FTW! [[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 22:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) mac i guess for you? [[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 00:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Err.... Umm.... Categories don't work that way.... Category:Apps is to be for Categorizing Apps. Not a Redirect to the Apps page... Categories are so that you can look in it to see what else goes with it.... Not to be a Redirect... SaradominO_o (talk) 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::And on a Second thought... Would you care if I set up a AWB Requests page on this Wiki? SaradominO_o (talk) 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I was meaning Have the app page that is already there BUT put that in the Apps Category along with putting each App in the Category. But I guess if you want there can be Sub Categories of the App Category that is like Music, Travel, Etc... But I was just meaning Categorize each page as a App and Have a See also section of each other there pages and have it link to the App page. SaradominO_o (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can I just go ahead and do all that and ask what you think? And It might help to Add Transparency to those images. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Done. You can probably add it to the Style guide about how if you are going to Categorize a App you should put it into the Correct Sub-Category. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Your welcome. (: I like Categorizing pages and stuff like that (: SaradominO_o (talk) 04:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No problem. :D Anything else needing to be Categorized? SaradominO_o (talk) 04:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Alright :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 04:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Really? You think I am ready? :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 17:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: There isn't any Vandalism or anything like that here but sure why not you never know what can happen in the future. SaradominO_o (talk) 17:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Thanks :D SaradominO_o (talk) 22:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Can you please Protect this page? SaradominO_o (talk) 22:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Thanks! It really isn't a Bot... But it was my AWB Account on the Runescape Wiki and I thought I would put it there incase if there ever was a bot that used AWB there would be a example SaradominO_o (talk) 23:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Well... I have thought about making a Bot. I just don't know what I would have it do. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: If I had a reason to create a bot I could do so. And Getting it Flagged isn't hard to do. SaradominO_o (talk) 18:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I say Correct the Caps on it :D SaradominO_o (talk) 21:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Errr.... What is this? :o SaradominO_o (talk) 21:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: I say yes. Just keep a backup incase it doesn't work out to well SaradominO_o (talk) 21:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: Alright. SaradominO_o (talk) 21:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: It isn't supposed to be like that? I will see what I can do. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :How is that? SaradominO_o (talk) 00:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to add the Categories to all the pages because of the templates. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is that what you wanted? SaradominO_o (talk) 02:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Uhhh... What did you do? I am the one with the Last edit on that template. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ohhhh. Well... I fixed the Size of the box anyways. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC)~ ::::: Thanks! IT changes colour everytime you purge the page :D! [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: it's fine. Just don't edit the actual Content. But you can add Message boxes and stuff [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 22:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I didn't think you would lol. And just wondering. Did you see my Clean up Template? [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 04:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I saw how you were doing that so I thought I would just make it easier. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: As long as you don't forget the iPhone lol. And do you like how my Signature looks different every time I sign? :o [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well... It does have long code. I was thinking about redoing it a bit tho. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : I am not sure if I should change my code a bit. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok. Just so you know. You do not need to add all of them to the Category:Accessories on all of the iPad accessories pages. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: But it goes in the iPad accessories one. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you put it in the Accessories one it will be in there twice.... [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 01:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: OMG GUESS WHAT!? [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 02:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You edited my archive... Which says DO NOT EDit. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ... This isn't your Archive either... This is your Talk page... [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I removed your page from the Archive Category. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I believe that pages should be properly Categorized. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You did not Categorize this page Correctly. That is what I am saying . [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I am kinda OCD about stuff like that =P [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: It's alright. I know it is only if I have time. You couldn't force me to if you wanted to =P [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I was about to make that page D:> SaradominO_o (talk) 03:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: There was Duplicate pages. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: v2. Thank you for Noticing. SaradominO_o (talk) 04:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) A possible bug Yes I have just noticed that. Btw. Gratz on 1k edits. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okie Dokie. SaradominO_o (talk) 22:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::So I saw and Yes I did. SaradominO_o (talk) 22:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Workmark It seems a little bit. But I do like it SaradominO_o (talk) 20:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Question. I thought that Help With Downloading Music would be about downloading music from iTunes. Not Syncing music from your Computer to your iPod. I believe that the page should be called Help with Syncing your iPod. Is that a bad idea? SaradominO_o (talk) 21:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think it would also be a good idea because in iTunes it says Sync not download to your iPod =P SaradominO_o (talk) 22:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I have another Question. do you realise that whenever you add a message to somebodies talk page and then remove it that Wikia still informs the user of that message? :o SaradominO_o (talk) 00:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Err.... Umm.... What? Just wondering what you are doing with that :3 SaradominO_o (talk) 00:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sure I guess :3 SaradominO_o (talk) 00:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Just some examples of some. I got to lazy to finish.... Lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Okie Dokie Will do. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Rules have been read. But I would just like to say that I believe that some of your punishments are a little to harsh for a first time. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is that the 1st Wiki you are from? SaradominO_o (talk) 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I started on the Runescape Wiki. I learned tons of stuff there. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I was mainly meaning the offensive language. I think that there should be like a warning (No action yet), then lets say a 3 day block (So they know it is serious), then Block them for lets say a month, and if they come back and are using really bad words and stuff then just indef block them. But Remember that IP Addresses change every so often so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to indef block a IP. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Want me to start adding those? SaradominO_o (talk) 01:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Header Yes. But it apparently only Supports 3 links. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Ohhh! That is what you meant! Sorry lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I have Edits. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Have I ever not? Lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 02:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okie Dokie. SaradominO_o (talk) 02:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks (: SaradominO_o (talk) 02:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hey. well my ipod has gone to a better place now. it died 11-2-10 at 10:19 am CST. it worked for 5 seconds, then never came back on. luckly my birthday is in 29 days, and a 4 gen touch will replace it.[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 15:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Years. Sorry. But the way it was put on Some of those pages messaged up the way that the text after it was laid down SaradominO_o (talk) 00:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : And on a side note (Since Years are on the Mind) Is it possible to change the Devices name color line thing From "#hh5555" to something else? It is a little hard to read that line. (To me at least) SaradominO_o (talk) 00:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. Just don't break it again =P SaradominO_o (talk) 02:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : What were you trying to do? SaradominO_o (talk) 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Why? D:> SaradominO_o (talk) 22:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: I've been on the new skin since they started the Beta which was before I started editing here SaradominO_o (talk) 22:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Did you ever switch back to Monaco? SaradominO_o (talk) 22:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: The only times I used Monaco was when I was on SaraBot before they let everyone use it SaradominO_o (talk) 23:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Kinda is. SaradominO_o (talk) 23:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Protection. I don't think there is a need to protect pages because they are a "High risk of Vandalism" because there isn't any Vandalism here. And even if there was we would probably have it settled rather Quickly so I do not think that they need to be Semi-Protected. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Fine lol. Can I add World Ends on 2012 tho? :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 01:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Fine lol. (I don't believe that anyways) SaradominO_o (talk) 01:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: iPods Wiki "Floating Images" Can you at least get the one that Links to your talk page off of it? SaradominO_o (talk) 22:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Theme. I reverted the Wiki theme back to What it was before you added the Picture of a Mac wall paper. That picture didn't work to well. SaradominO_o (talk) 19:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :All I did was click the settings you made before then and saved. SaradominO_o (talk) 21:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :3 Give me something to do as I am clueless please. SaradominO_o (talk) 19:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Subject/headline: Not trying to be a pain in your side or anything but don't you think that The Featured Article thing should be a Template that is on the page and not one that covers some of the content? SaradominO_o (talk) 04:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was kinda wondering why you haven't been on lol and I will probably do something along those lines. SaradominO_o (talk) 04:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude.... You know I'm a guy right? SaradominO_o Talk 02:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously? Why? :o SaradominO_o Talk 06:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohh lol. Your not the first anyways. But how does the Avatar? SaradominO_o Talk 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ohhh alright then, I don't have it anymore anyways :o SaradominO_o Talk 15:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: I gave it to my girlfriend of course. SaradominO_o Talk 17:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Nah, I see it every time I go over. SaradominO_o Talk 02:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I was thinking about changing my profile picture :o SaradominO_o Talk 02:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Maturity is for narbs :P SaradominO_o Talk 02:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Young is good tho :P SaradominO_o Talk 02:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: I believe that my picture makes me appear to be a teenager and not a little kid :P SaradominO_o Talk 02:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Well our pictures make us look the age we want them too. SaradominO_o Talk 02:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: The hard part will be getting a new one :O SaradominO_o Talk 02:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: No. SaradominO_o Talk 02:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: I know. It is also my bot's picture :P SaradominO_o Talk 02:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: I will. SaradominO_o Talk 02:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: I got most of my Bots edits from fixing Double Redirects on Random Wiki's. The How-to wiki in particular. SaradominO_o Talk 02:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: It couldn't hurt but I don't see the advantages of it either. SaradominO_o Talk 06:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I can always spam your talk if I need something done to. I am going to mess around with the Wiki Rules. I hope you don't mind. SaradominO_o Talk 05:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Talk page Archives